


Yang and the Three Ursas

by Raziel12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humour, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel12/pseuds/Raziel12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: A whimsical tale of a girl with golden hair and the porridge she shouldn't have eaten but did. Goldilocks - Yang style.</p><p>Chapter 2: A tale of a faithful cat, Blake in Boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Yang and the Three Ursas**

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Yang. She was a lovely girl, and she loved to walk around. One day, she went for a walk in the woods. In the woods, she found a house. But when she knocked, no one answered, but the door was unlocked. So she went inside.

On a table in the dining room were three bowls of porridge. Yang had walked a very long way, so she decided to have some of the porridge.

She tried the first bowl of porridge.

“Gah!” Yang shouted. “This porridge is too hot!”

Then she tried the porridge from the second bowl.

“Argh!” Yang shouted. “This porridge is too cold!”

Then Yang tried the last bowl of porridge.

“Wow!” Yang said, smirking. “This porridge is just right.”

And then Yang ate all the porridge. But by then the first bowl of porridge was cool enough to eat, so she ate that one too. But she was still hungry, so she used her Semblance to heat up the second bowl, and then she ate that too.

After eating all that porridge, Yang was feeling sleepy. So she went to the living room, which had three chairs. The first chair was too big, and the second chair was too small. But the third chair was just right. Yet even the third chair wasn’t good enough to sleep in, so she went to find a bed.

She found three bedrooms, each with its own bed. The first bed was too hard, and the second bed was too soft. But the third bed was just right. Yang yawned and then fell asleep. It really was a wonderful bed.

While Yang was sleeping, three Ursas came – Yang was sleeping in their house.

The papa Ursa was enraged. “Someone’s been eating my porridge!”

And the mama Ursa wasn’t impressed either. “Someone’s been eating my porridge, too!”

“They even ate my porridge!” the baby Ursa cried. 

Then they went to the living room.

“Who sat in my chair?” roared the papa Ursa.

“They sat in my chair too!” wailed the mama Ursa.

And even the baby Ursa was upset. “And my chair as well!”

Then they went to their bedrooms. They went to the papa Ursa’s bedroom first.

“Someone’s been sleeping in my bed!” the papa Ursa shouted.

“And someone’s been sleeping in my bed!” the mama Ursa said when they reached her room.

And last of all they reached the baby Ursa’s room. 

“Look! Someone’s been sleeping in my bed, and she’s still there!” the baby Ursa screamed.

That was when Yang woke up and saw the three Ursas.

“You woke me up,” Yang growled as she activated Ember Celica. “That was a really, really bad idea.”

Then Yang beat the absolute crap out of the three Ursas and then went back to sleep. Needless to say, the Ursas didn’t bother her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, and I’m not making any money off of this.
> 
> Just a bit of Halloween-themed fun – Goldilocks with a difference.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	2. Blake in Boots

**Blake in Boots**

Once upon a time, there were two sisters. They loved each other very much, but they were very poor, with hardly a coin to their name. In fact, all they had was their father's old blacksmith shop. Everything else they owned had been taken away by the evil Countess Cinder Fall. But because they were so poor, they couldn't afford to buy more than a few scraps of metal to make into tools to sell for money.

One rainy day, the older sister, Yang, was walking back from the market with what little food she had been able to buy when she came across a cat shivering under a tree and soaked to the bone. The cat looked so pitiful that Yang decided to take it home with her and look after it.  
Yang and her little sister, Ruby, nursed the cat, which was female, back to health and named her Blake. Once the cat was better, they discovered that Blake was very clever and could talk. So the three of them were happy, even though they did not have very much, and Blake came to love her new masters, who were able to make wonderful tools even with the low quality metal they bought.

"I'm glad you took me in," Blake said. "And in return I will help you two. All I need are a cloak, some boots, a hat with a feather on it, and a bag."

So Yang and Ruby gathered what money they could spare and bought Blake what she needed. Then Blake left, promising to return once she had improved her masters' fortune.

Blake looked far and wide, and eventually, she came across the king and his followers. Using her swiftness and cunning, she caught a plump rabbit and presented it to the king.

"I bring you a gift, Your Majesty, from my masters, the Blacksmiths of Signal Forest."

And the king, seeing the plumpness of the rabbit, was impressed. It was a fine rabbit indeed, far better than any his huntsmen had caught so far. "Thank you," he said. "Your masters are courteous indeed, and I will drink to their good fortune tonight."

And thus it went for several weeks, for each day, Blake brought the king another gift, saying each time that it was from her masters, the Blacksmiths of Signal Forest. And each gift was finer than the last, for Blake was swift and clever, and there was nothing in the kingdom's forests that she could not catch.

In time, the followers of the king began to whisper amongst themselves. Surely, they thought, the Blacksmiths of Signal Forest must be skilled indeed if they could afford so fine a servant as Blake the cat.

"Tell me more of your masters," the king said one day after Blake presented him with a pair of perfect partridges. "For they must be great indeed to have a servant such as you - a cat more skilled than any of my huntsmen. Yet I must confess that I do not know much about them."

And Blake bowed low. "It is only natural, Your Majesty, for my masters are humble and keep mostly to their lands. Yet their skill with metal is unmatched. I daresay that your daughter, the Princess Weiss, has no rapier in her possession that my masters could not better. Why, if they forged a rapier for her, it would be the finest in all the world."

The king smiled. "You are loyal, Blake, and that speaks well of you. Very well, I would meet your masters. Tell them that I wish for a rapier for my daughter, and that I will call upon them with my followers to collect it."

"I shall tell them, Your Majesty," Blake said. "And they shall look forward to delivering such a weapon to your daughter."

When Blake went back to Ruby and Yang, the two sisters were terrified. They had no metal fine enough to craft such a wonderful blade, and their shabby blacksmith shop was no place to host a king and his followers.

Yet Blake merely smiled. "Do as I say, masters, and you will both be fine."

And because they trusted Blake, they promised to do as she said. They followed her to a river in an old cart, and Blake pushed them and their cart into the river.

"Are you mad?" Yang cried.

"No," Blake said, pushing Yang back into the river. "Now stay there until I return!"

Then Blake ran off, knowing that the king was hunting nearby.

"Help!" Blake shouted. "Help! My masters, the Blacksmiths of Signal Forest are drowning and their cart has rolled into the river!"

And the king, hearing Blake's cries, sent his followers, and they pulled Yang and Ruby from the river although the cart was beyond help.

"So you are the Blacksmiths of Signal Forest?" the king asked, and his eyes were full of sympathy. "What poor fortune that your cart should have rolled into the river. Look! Even your clothes are ruined!" And he ordered his followers to fetch fine, new clothes for Yang and Ruby. Then he gave them metal of the finest quality to replace what Blake said they had lost in their cart. "It would be a shame if misfortune robbed my daughter of the blade you were making. I will come to visit you in a month."

Thus the two sisters received fine new clothes and metal to make a rapier for Princess Weiss. Yet their blacksmith shop was shabby, and they knew it was no place to receive the king and his followers. But Blake merely smiled, as cats often do, and promised to take care of them once again.

Blake put on her boots, her cloak, and her hat, and then she went into the forest alone. Deep in the forest, she found an evil ogre, Torchwick, who people said could steal anything in the world in the blink of an eye.

As soon as Torchwick saw Blake, he tried to catch her, but she was far too quick.

"They say you can steal anything," Blake said. "And put it anywhere too."

"Of course, I can!" Torchwick roared.

"I bet it's all lies," Blake said. "I bet the stories are just stories."

"They are true!" Torchwick said. "And I'll prove it to you!"

"Hah!" Blake laughed. "I bet you can't steal the castle of Countess Cinder Fall and put it next to the old blacksmith shop near the edge of the woods."

Torchwick puffed out his chest. "Just watch me!"

And there was a great flash of light before the castle reappeared next to the blacksmith shop. But Torchwick was not able to enjoy himself. The countess stormed out her castle in a rage and chased him away, and the two of them were never seen again.

"See," Blake said to the sisters. "Now you have a place fit to host the king and his followers."

And the sisters were overjoyed, and they toiled day and night for a whole month to make a rapier for Princess Weiss. In the meantime, Blake got to work with the countess's wealth, hiring servants and redecorating the castle.

At last the king and his followers came, and they all remarked on how lovely the castle was. But they were even more impressed by the rapier that the sisters had made. Truly, there was no blade finer in all the land, and they doubted there was a better one in the entire world.

"You have fine masters indeed," the king said to Blake as they sat down at a feast in the castle's banquet room. "And it seems as though the younger of them gets on well with my daughter."

Blake smiled. "They took me in when I had nothing. It is only fair that I serve them faithfully."

Thus it came to be that Yang and Ruby's fortunes were restored – and all because Yang had taken in a cat. But the tale does not end there, for no normal cat could be as skilled and clever as Blake.

Blake was under a curse, and the curse was broken when her masters were restored to good fortune. She turned back into a young woman, for she had been cursed by a wicked witch, but even after the curse was broken, she still had a pair of cat ears to remind her of her time as Blake the cat.

Yang had taken in Blake the cat, but it was Blake the woman who stayed with her for the rest of her days, loving her faithfully and well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY, and I’m not making any money off of this.
> 
> Just a bit of Halloween-themed fun – Puss in Boots, Blake style.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
